


It's an Addams!

by 2213Rosie



Category: Supernatural, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Addams Family AU, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, I Really Hope You Guys Like This, M/M, Pet Names, Technically This Starts In Elementary School But Whatever, kid!destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2213Rosie/pseuds/2213Rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean sees Cas, it's at their bus stop.</p><p>-Starts at 1st grade-<br/>This story will be somewhere between two and five chapters. Chapters will be posted every other Monday. If a new chapter isn't published then, come back Tuesday, and it'll most likely be there. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's an Addams!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of short I was hoping it came out longer. I'll just have to try harder next chapter!

_ **_1_ _ st _ _Grade_ ** _

 

The first time Dean sees Cas, it's at their bus stop. The first day of first grade had just ended, and it was time to go home. Castiel had a grin on his face as he looked at the small bee sticker on his hand and plopped down on a bench. He wore black shoes, black slacks, a white button-up, and a black vest. Dean sits next to him silently. Castiel doesn't seem to notice.

  
“Where'd you get the sticker?” Dean asks, facing Castiel.

 

Castiel looks up, startled, “My teacher gave it to me. What happened to your knee?”

 

Dean picks at the band aid and answers, “I was climbing a tree and I fell.”

 

Castiel nods, “Do you climb a lot?”

 

“Sometimes,” Dean shrugs. “What do _you_ do for fun?”

 

Castiel is silent, lost in the green eyes of the stranger. He catches himself staring and blushes, looking down at his lap. When he looks up, Dean is standing up to board the approaching bus. Dean gets on first while Castiel gets tossed around by a crowd of anxious first graders. Castiel hugs his books close to him as he makes his way to the back of the bus. Dean gets up from his original seat and sits down next to him, smiling. Castiel blushes a bit and smiles back.

 

When it's time for Dean to depart, he stands. “I'll see you tomorrow,” Dean grins, promising the boy this wouldn't be the last he'd see of him. Castiel nods eagerly.

 

“I'm Dean, by the way,” Dean says quickly.

 

“Castiel,” the other says before Dean leaves.

 

 _ **3** _ _ **rd** _ _ **Grade** _

 

The first time Castiel goes to Dean's home is in the middle of their third grade year.

 

“Hey, Cas do you wanna come to my house?” Dean asks, excited. Castiel's eyes go between the other boy and the old, black car waiting for him.

 

“Yes, but I have to ask my mother.” Dean nods before Castiel runs over to the car.

 

“Mother?”

 

“Yes, Castiel?” Morticia answers.

 

“May I go to a friend's house?”

 

“A _friend_? Do they know of the mischief you are capable of?”

 

“No, and I'd like to keep it that way.”

 

“Ah, the element of surprise. Don't kill him, Castiel, you are far too young to be a homicidal maniac.”

 

“Yes, Mother.” Lurch grunts and starts the car. Castiel returns to Dean smiling.

 

“Yeah?” he asks. Castiel nods. “Is _that_ your car?” Dean asks when they start walking.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Was the giant guy driving your _dad_?” Dean couldn't believe it. No way this giant, pale gray man could father this beautiful, blue-eyed child.

 

“No.”

 

“Who was he?”

 

“Our butler.”

 

Dean stops and steps in front of Castiel. “You have a _butler_ ? Dude, who _are_ you?”

 

“Castiel. Dean, you know who I am.” They start walking again.

 

Dean laughs. “Yeah, anyway, you like pie, right?”

 

“Pie?”

 

Dean's eyes widen. “You don't know what _pie_ is?!”

 

“I know what pie _graphs_ are, therefore I have an _idea_ of what pie is, but no, I haven't had pie.”

 

“You're gonna love it, dude. I can't believe I get to be there to see someone's face the first time they experience the greatest dessert in all of existence.”

 

“That seems like an exaggeration, Dean.”

 

“I swear it's not, Cas.”

 

“I'll be the one to determine that.” Dean grins. They arrive at Dean's house shortly after their conversation. When they enter, Castiel assumes it's Dean's mother he hears humming in the kitchen.

 

“Mom?” Dean calls.

 

A beautiful, blonde woman comes from the kitchen wearing an apron that's covered in flower.

 

“Oh! Dean, I didn't know you were bringing a friend over,” she rushes to Castiel, offering her hand. “I'm Mary.”

 

Castiel accepts. “Castiel,” he smiles.

 

 _ **4** _ _ **th** _ _ **Grade** _

 

“Hey, Cas!”

 

“Huh? Oh. Hello, Dean.”

 

Dean glares, “ _That's_ the greeting you give your _bestest_ friend?”

 

“That is still the term, correct?” Cas asks, eyebrows furrowing and head tilted.

 

“You look like a confused puppy when you do that. Anyway, what did you get on that math test?”

 

“A ninety-three,” Castiel says solemnly.

 

“What do you look so sad for? That's a great grade! I got a seventy-one!” Dean asks incredulously.

 

“I could have done much better than I did, Dean.”

 

“What, are you afraid my stupid's rubbing off on you?”

 

“You are not _stupid_ , Dean. If you would focus on your work as much as you focus on Jo Harvelle, you'd be making grades as good as or better than mine.”

 

Dean scoffs, ”Like I could top _you_ in _anything_.”

 

“You are much better at sports and physical activities than I am,” Castiel points out.

 

Dean sighs, “Whatever. You should go catch your bus. Don't you have a new baby brother to look after?”

 

Castiel shudders at the thought of his home and nods, “I will see you tomorrow, Dean.”

 

“See ya, Cas.”

 

Castiel arrives at his home in time to say goodbye to his mother and father before they leave for dinner.

 

“I trust you'll be up to no good while we are gone Castiel?” Morticia asks hopefully.

 

“Yes, Mother, I'll be sure to give Grandmama and Uncle Fester as much trouble as I can muster,” Castiel replies.

 

“That's my boy,” Gomez praises, ruffling his son's hair. “Be sure to feed Pugsley.” Castiel nods.

 

“Goodbye then, _mon enfant_ ,” Morticia smiles.

 

Suddenly, they hear a crash and a “Castiel!” from Uncle Fester upstairs. Castiel smiles. Gomez and Morticia chuckle as they leave.

 

Castiel sighs and drags his feet up the stairs to Pugsley's nursery. The knives on his mobile clink together as it moves, Pugsley giggling and reaching for them.

 

“Hello, Pugsley. Are you hungry?” Pugsley just screams in response. “I will take that as a yes.” Castiel prepared Pugsley's formula in a large wine glass, just as his father taught him. He cracks an egg into the glass, adds vodka, and his fathers secret ingredient. Castiel mixes the ingredients and pours the solution into Pugsley's bottle. He gingerly lifts his baby brother and feeds him. When the bottle is empty, Pugsley belches. It was the loudest Castiel's ever heard.

 

When Castiel tries to return Pugsley to his crib, he hits him.

 

“Pugsley!” Castiel scolds. “That is _not_ the way to treat your family. We are not supposed to actually _harm_ each other.” Pugsley's small face twists into something that resembles a glare, but Castiel doesn't give it any attention as he puts his brother into the crib that once belonged to him.

 

Castiel turns to exit, but once he approaches the door, a knife hits the doorway. He turns around to see Pugsley standing in the crib with a grin on his face. Castiel sighs and exits.

 

 _ **7** _ _ **th** _ _ **Grade** _

 

“Dean, I think I might be gay,” Castiel says, taking another bite of his sandwich.

 

Dean chokes on his burger, “What d'you mean, Cas?”

 

“I mean that in the way you feel about women, I feel about men.”

 

“When did you come up with this?”

 

“I've always had an attraction toward men, Dean. I just thought it was normal until I found that I have little to no interest in women.”

 

“Oh... So what does this mean? Does this change anything with us?”

 

“Not unless you are against homosexuality.”

 

“Who do you think I am, dude? I'm completely fine with you being gay or whatever, man.”

 

“Great,” Castiel smiles. “I haven't told my family yet.”

 

“Oh, man, are they really religious or something? Is this something you'd get kicked out for? Don't worry, Cas, I won't let you get lost in the foster system. My mom'll adopt you.”

 

“Dean, I don't think my family would kick me out over something so small. God knows my brother's already done worse than be gay.”

 

Dean looks puzzled. “Isn't he a toddler?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay,” Dean breathes.

 

 _ **8** _ _ **th** _ _ **Grade** _

 

It's eighth grade when Dean starts admitting his suspicions. Castiel is his best friend, yet he knows almost nothing about him. He knows he's smart and shy and he tilts his head when he's confused. He knows his eyes are the bluest things he's ever seen and he could probably drown in them if he'd let himself. He knows he'd _love_ to know more about Castiel. He knows he wants to know _everything_. Dean invites Cas over to his house after school. The walk is silent until Castiel asks him his favorite color.

 

“Blue,” Dean answers.

 

“Why?” Cas presses. “Because it is the color of the ocean?”

 

“No, because it's the color of your eyes,” he says, opening his front door. Castiel blushes. They go straight upstairs to Dean's room. They sit on his bed while Castiel starts to get his homework from his backpack.

 

“What did you need help with?” he asks, opening his binder.

 

“I don't really need help with anything, Cas.”

 

“Then why did you invite me over?”

 

“I barely know anything about you, man.”

 

“That's preposterous.”

 

“No, it's true! I don't know where you live! I don't know your parents! Hell, I don't even know your _last name_! You-”

 

“Addams,” Cas whispers.

 

“What?” Dean's tone softens.

 

“My name is Castiel _Addams_.”

 

“Where have I heard that before..?”

 

“The most disliked, mischievous family in the _world_ ring any bells? You do know you are my _only_ friend?”

 

“Cas...”

 

“I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore.”

 

“What? No, Cas, I want _everything_ to do with you! You're my best friend.” They look at each other for what seems like forever before Dean breaks the silence. “Can I meet them?”

 

“My family?” Dean nods. “I'm not sure you want to.”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“Dean, are you sure? My family can be... Overwhelming.”

 

“Yeah, I'm sure. More sure than I've ever been.”

 

The next day, Castiel's mother and butler pick them up from school.

 

“Hi, Mrs. Addams. I'm Dean Winchester,” Dean says politely, climbing into the backseat beside Cas.

 

“Of course. Castiel's told us about you. Tell me, Dean, have you ever dabbled in the dark arts?”

 

“I can't say I have.”

 

“Castiel will teach you. He learned from the best. Isn't that right, Castiel?” she smiles.

 

“Yes, Mother,” Castiel mutters.

 

When they arrive at Castiel's home, Dean's eyes almost pop out of his skull. It's large, black, and intimidating. There's a line of people standing outside, one holding a baby. They exit the car, and everyone that wasn't in the line joins it, except for Cas.

 

“Dean, this is my father, Gomez, my mother, Morticia, my sister, Wednesday, my brother, Pugsley, my grandmother, my uncle, Fester, and our butler, Lurch.” Suddenly, a hand leaps onto Castiel's shoulder. “Oh, and this is Thing.”

 

“It's nice to finally meet you all,” Dean smiles.

 

“Come, Dean, let's go do homework,” Cas says, ushering him inside.

 

They get up to Castiel's room and sit down. His bed lets out a puff of dust under the weight of them both.

 

“Do your parents like me?” Dean asks.

 

“I wouldn't know at this time. Thing certainly likes you,” Castiel smiles as Thing hops up onto Dean's shoulder and massages him excitedly.

 

“I like him, too,” Dean laughs, Thing jumps frantically on his shoulder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of short I was hoping it came out longer. I'll just have to try harder next chapter!


End file.
